


An intolerable radiance of wings

by RedWritingHood



Series: Home is where there's someone to love you [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hugs abound, dick just wants his brothers to be happy and loved, which they are but only grudgingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: Jason comes home to more than he was expecting.Or, Dick Grayson, cuddler extraordinaire.





	An intolerable radiance of wings

**Author's Note:**

> There is a rumour and a radiance of wings above my head,  
An intolerable radiance of wings . . .  
\- Rupert Brooke

"Hello, safehouse... hello, door... hello, bedroom..."

  
"Hello, Jason."

  
He takes one look at Dick lounging across his bed and says, "Get out."

  
"That's rude," Dick says. "You were so polite to your safehouse, why can't you be like that to us?"

  
"I like my safehouse," Jason retorts, then stops. "Wait. 'Us'?"

  
"Tim's under the bed," Dick says, casually. "He thinks I didn't notice. Now, I don't know why my little brother would avoid me like this, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it..."

  
Jason looks down. "Tim?"

  
A hand comes out of the shadows to wave feebly. "Hi, Jason."

  
"Is there a party here that I wasn't invited to or something?" Jason says.

  
"Don't be like that," Dick chides, like he has any right at all. "If there was a party, you most certainly would have been invited. We wouldn't have left you out."

  
"That's-- okay, look, I don't care about whether or not there's a party. The party doesn't matter." He drops his helmet onto the floor and kicks it under the bed, ignoring the muffled "_Ow!_" that comes from the darkness there. "What matters is that you're here. In my safehouse. Existing." He raises his voice. "And don't think I didn't notice you in the corner up there, demon bird. Don't be the moron that you're always telling me I am. I will end you."

  
Damian drops down from the ceiling. "Tt. You would try, Todd."

  
"Aw," Dick says. "Better luck next time, Dami."

Jason narrows his gaze at him. "There will be no _next_ _time_."

  
"Ha," Tim says, still muffled.

  
Jason tears off one of his boots and throws it under the bed, where it elicits a streak of swearing from his unwanted bogeyman.

  
"You okay, Timmy?" Dick calls down to him.

  
"Fine," Tim says, through what sounds like gritted teeth.

  
"Did Todd bruise your delicate, maidenly flesh, Drake?" Damian sneers.

  
A hand reaches out from the gloom and makes an offensive gesture at him.

  
Dick, who hadn't been watching, says, "I saw that."

  
The hand disappears.

  
Jason says, "Go away."

  
Dick gives him a blinding smile and says, repulsively cheerful, "Not on your life, little brother."

  
Jason's eye twitches. "Not on my life?" he repeats, slowly. He picks up one of his guns, aims it at Damian. "Then... what about his?"

  
"Do it," Tim says, muffled. "_Please_."

  
"_Tim,_" Dick says.

  
"Just one good thing," Tim says. "That's all I ask."

  
Dick sighs. "I thought you two were getting along a little bit better now. Oh, well..." He smiles at them all. Jason's heart sinks into his shoes-- or, at least, the one shoe he has left. "I guess we'll just have to work harder to strengthen the bonds of our brotherhood."

  
"No," Jason whispers, knowing the horror of what's to come.

  
"Yes," Dick says, beaming. He opens his arms. "Get over here."

  
Jason makes a break for it. Damian tackles him to the floor.

  
"No!" Jason gasps, struggling for freedom. "If you have any mercy in your cold, black soul..."

  
"I was born without mercy," Damian hisses into his ear, like an actual demonic creature. "If I must suffer the indignity of Grayson's affections, then _so must you._"

  
"You're a monster."

  
Damian bares his teeth at him. "Forged in fire and blood."

  
When Damian manages to drag him into the bedroom, Jason sees that the eldest of their ranks has already gotten his scheming hands on Tim, who lies like a lump of a human being in his brother's embrace.

  
He looks at Jason. His eyes are dead.

  
Jason crosses himself.

  
Dick raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were religous."

  
"You don't know a lot of things about me, dick."

  
Dick's eyes say that he knows what Jason just called him wasn't his name. And that he forgives him anyway.

  
The bastard.

  
Damian shoves him, sending him stumbling into the bed, and Dick snakes out a hand to pull him in. He's gently gathered into Dick's side, his head pressed to his brother's shoulder, so close that he can feel the heat radiating from his body. so close that he could lean in and the warmth would melt into him, into his bones, travel through his veins.

  
He doesn't lean in. And he absolutely doesn't have the compulsion to, either.

  
"I hate you," he says.

  
Dick hums. "I know." He lets go of Tim and holds out a hand to Damian.

  
The kid looks at it for a moment, then presses his lips together and takes it. Dick reels him in until he's in the middle of the impromptu puppy-pile. Or bat-pile, or whatever it is they're doing.

  
There's a comfortable silence--or, at least, not an entirely uncomfortable one.

  
Then Dick says, "What do you think it would take for Bruce to join in one of these da--"

  
"Nothing you can get."

  
"Death."

  
"Tt. Don't speak nonsense, Grayson."

  
Dick sighs. Jason feels his chest rise and fall with his breath. "You're probably right. Too bad. Bruce gives really good hugs, you know."

  
They all know


End file.
